Red Headed Fire Cracker
by XmeliX526
Summary: Minato's favorite month is November. He loves the village being covered in red and orange leaves. Kushina's hair reminds him of his favorite season. This little fire cracker has sparked his interest. This is my first one shot. I do not own anything from Naruto. Enjoy!


**Hello readers! I have never done this before so please...don't kill me. I really love Minato and Kushina. I have pictured their love story and decided to do a one shot of them meeting as teens instead of him saving her as a child. I do not own anything from Naruto. Let me know if I should continue one shots or try something longer. Appreciate it!**

November is Minato's favorite month. The cool breeze begins to blow from the north and the dreaded heat slowly fades away. Minato's eyes wonder the classroom and stops outside when he notices a red head on the wall that guards the school. He was captivated by the gorgeous color. He never once had seen a hair so vibrant. The red head looks over her shoulder and makes eye contact with Minato through the window and gives him a shy smile. He instantly blushes and turns away to his teacher talking about kunai knives and how to curve its throw. Minato turns back slightly too only see her disappear.

After lunch Minato leaves the school to try to make it to the battle field so he can get some alone training time. He wonders to field 4 and opens his bag of kunai and starts to warm up his throws. The wind begins to pick up and it is making his aim off. He throws his last kunai at the dummy and a huge gust throws it off course. "Dam it" he says under his breath. He walks over and gathers his kunai to try again for a perfect hit. Right before his next throw he hears the leaves above him rustle. Before thinking he throws the weapon towards the sound and instantly it is reflected back at him. Within seconds Minato makes a clear escape and is across the field when he notices a familiar red head. She jumps down from the tree and laughs.

"Hey, nice throw but you were too slow" she said almost mocking him.

"Heh, well I wasn't expecting anyone to be stalking me while I practiced" he responded.

She tilted her head and huffed. "I wasn't stalking" she said, "I was simply relaxing when I noticed you here. I saw you today in class. How do I know you didn't follow me?"

Minato stared at her not knowing what else to say. _Why is she staring at me like that? Why do I feel funny? My stomach is in knots. Come on Minato pull yourself together. Say something!_ he thought to himself. The red hair made her way to him before stopping just close enough to shake his hand.

"Hi, my name is Kushina. And you are?"

He gulped. "Uh, I'm Minato" He reached out to shake her hand. _Oh jeez they are so soft. I have never felt something this smooth. Almost like a doll. She seems so fragile._ He feels warmth creep across his face and a tingle goes down his spine. _Oh, please not now._ Minato turns away from her before he loses control. Kushina giggles and grabs one of his kunai from his back pocket.

"Want to spar Minato? I could use a practice run."

Minato gains control of himself and turns to face her. She has a sly smile on her face and eagerness in her eyes. He doesn't give her an answer before he flashes toward her face and their fist clash. With a thud Kushina goes flying across the field. She instantly uses substitute to prevent her from slamming into a nearby tree. Minato's eyes glance to the left to catch her red hair flying towards him. He sees an opening and throws a kunai into her shoulder. _Pop._ A puff of smoke filled the air. _Dam_ , he thought, _she was using a clone. Clever girl but I will find you._ He waits a few seconds and hears the wind split. He quickly turns around to see Kushina throw a fist toward his face. With no time to react she made contact with his jawline and he stumbles backward. Kushina shows no mercy and begins throwing punches left and right. Minato grins; _I'm beginning to like this girl._ He lets her continue to attack him as he dodges.

"Come on fight me! Stop running you pussy!" she yells.

"Your face almost gets as red as your hair when you are angry"

Kushina's eyes turn clouded and angry, she hates when people talk about her hair color. She never liked having red hair and she doesn't appreciate being made fun of by someone she just met. She had enough and stopped lunging towards him. Minato was surprised by her sudden break in her attacks. His fathers voice entered his head _Minato, remember when a girl is silent, that can only mean one thing….run._ His eyes widen as he turns on his heels and hauls ass to the gate. Kushina's rage is too quick for Minato as she chases him down and grabs his collar.

"Who the hell do you think you are? You think you can make fun of my hair color?"

"I wasn't making fun of you! I like your hair color. It's interesting. I have never seen such a vibrant red before. It reminds me of autumn, my favorite season. It's gorgeous."

She drops his collar stunned and sinks to the grass below. He follows her and sits. She looks up at him and his eyes meet hers. "I have never had anyone compliment my hair before. I am the only one around here with red hair. I stick out." He looks at her and her eyes soften. _She really is something. She went from crazy to calm in 2.5 seconds._ Their eyes lock and they can't seem to drop their gaze from each other. He leans in and their lips brush against each other. They pull away almost breathless. _Wow that was the best kiss I have ever had._ She smiles at him and stands up, offering him her hand, she pulls him up and they walk back towards the village hand in hand. _This was an interesting day for sure. I can't explain this feeling I have but I feel so calm with her by my side. Is this love? Lust? Who cares...I like this little fire cracker._


End file.
